Echo Bridge Home Entertainment (International)
Echo Bridge Entertainment (formerly HBO/Cannon Video and Platinum Disc Corporation) is an American independent distribution company, founded in 1986. 1st Logo (as HBO/Cannon Video) (1986-1987) Logo: Similar to the 1985 Thorn EMI/HBO Video logo (wall of lights, comets, blue background and the logo itself is similar), but there's a lot more action. A wall of blue lights opens, much like the Thorn EMI/HBO logo. Against these walls, a chrome "HBO" (in its corporate font) logo slides down one, and the word "CANNON" also in chrome, slides down the other. When they meet in the center, a glowing white star takes them in, and the walls rotate to face us as the camera pans in. When we pan in, two comets streak on two of the lights making up the wall, and when they pass, we see a white HBO logo and a white box containing the word "CANNON" rotating from the bottom to face us. The logos zoom back, with HBO zooming back to become smaller than the white box containing "CANNON", as "VIDEO" zooms out (in an effect similar to the 1980 Telepictures Corporation "Shadows" logo). Two comets streak above and below the logo to form lines, like in the 1982 Thorn EMI Video logo. FX/SFX: The lights, comets, and sliding. Music/Sounds: The 1982 Thorn EMI Video logo theme. Availability: By far the rarest of all HBO-related video logos. In addition to HBO and Cannon Films material, they also released Hemdale Film Corporation, Fox Searchlight Pictures, Miramax Films, Orion Pictures and Tri-Star Pictures material. Releases include Back to School, Night of the Creeps, Something Wild, and Touch and Go, among others. Can be seen on Scanners II: The New Order and Private Wars. Scare Factor: Same as the 1982 Thorn EMI Video logo. 2nd Logo (as Platinum Disc Corporation) (1999-Early 2000s) Logo: On a blurry sky background, the letters in "PLATINUM", colored platinum, zoom in from below. Then, a bright flash brings forth a pink/white gradient oval-like shape (meant to be a sillhouette of a disc) under the word as well as the words "disc corporation" in a gray Pepita font. Variant: TBA FX/SFX: The zoom in of the letters, and the flash. Cheesy Factor: Very cheap computer animation Music/Sounds: A 3-note synth-orchestra tune, similar to the beginning of the Strand VCI logo. Availability: Can be found on a DVD release of Hangmen. Also found on some public domain DVD releases of old TV shows from the 50's and 60's. Scare Factor: Minimal. 3rd Logo (Early 2000s-2006) Logo: We see rotating DVD, when suddenly a blue light source appears behind. The disc rotates to front view and zooms in to show the name written on the surface. The disc then fades out. Variant: On some DVDs, only the word "disc" is shown below the logo. FX/SFX: The disc rotating. Decent animation. Music/Sounds: A light synth-piano theme with a film projector noise, followed by a 7-note oboe tune and people chattering. Availability: Found on DVDs from this company. Is actually somewhat easier to find than the first logo. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (as Echo Bridge Home Entertainment) (2000s- ) Logo: On a blue sky background with birds flying, there is a creek between land with green grass and fall trees. The camera eases back to reveal a light brown brick bridge with black rails. It eases back again to reveal it is in a box on a black background with "ECHO BRIDGE" on top and "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" on bottom. The words shimmer. It then eases back and disappears and the words: THE ENTERTAINMENT ALTERNATIVE FOR WHAT THE WORLD WANTS TO SEE appear and ease back a bit. The lines appear one by one. Variant: At the end of programs, the company name doesn't shimmer and the lines appear all at once rather then one at a time. Sometimes, the company name merely reads "ECHO BRIDGE ENTERTAINMENT" and the ending notice does not appear. On some episodes of Degrassi: The Next Generation, the "ENTERTAINMENT" variant is cut to its last seconds. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Very cheap computer animation. The creek looks like mud. Music/Sounds: Birds chirping and a short piano tune with a small whoosh at the end. Availability: Seen on DVD releases by the company, which are very common in bargain bins at grocery stores and Wal-Mart. Scare Factor: Minimal. A few might get nervous of the whooshes but some may put off by the cheap animation. Category:Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:International Category:Watercooler Category:Defunct Category:Defunct Watercooler Logos